


Today the Cycle Breaks

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: Ready or Not (2019), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Other, Violence, canon typical violence for both fandoms, hide and seek with a twist, ready or not au, tags will be added i swear, there will definitely be a part two but when?? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: It was the man - Charles was his name, she remembered - the one that always brought her a lot of candy when he visited her aunt, the man that stole her away at family meetings and showed her magic tricks with his cards. He was crouched down and barely standing, face scrunched up in pain as he tightly gripped her shoulders. "No- sh, shhhhh, Violet, please, they're trying to kill me."
Relationships: Marlon & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 3





	Today the Cycle Breaks

The hallways are dark despite the many candles that cover the walls. The paintings are illuminated by their flames and the faces light up in weird ways, weird ways that gave Violet nightmares whenever she strolled through these halls at night. Such nightmares that her mother had to hold her and run her hands through her hair (massaging her scalp as she whispered sweet nothings to her), calming her down from the feverish dreams that haunted her. 

The paintings were her last priority right now, though, Violet thought as she sprinted through those dark hallways, her rough hands grasping Marlon's tiny soft ones as she pulled him with her. Their pajamas matched; they both had silly dogs on them that chased silly cats, but Marlon's were blue while her's were green. The fabric did nothing to keep them warm despite the hot humid air in the mansion, the same as their slippers that did nothing to warm their feet as the sound of their footsteps bounced off the walls.

Violet was very aware of the loud storm that roared outside, very aware of the rain that pounded on each window, very aware of the shiny thunder that cracked and lit up the house in terrifying periods. 

She was also very aware of the man chasing them; she'd turned around only briefly to check if Marlon was okay and saw his silhouette at the end of that dark hall, limping towards them. Her eyes ran from here to there, searching for a safe place, searching for something to keep Marlon safe.

Her gaze eventually landed on a closet that was built into the wall, fancy engravings littering its surface. She grinned.

"Come on, this way!" She yelled over her shoulder, holding Marlon's hand tighter as she ran faster, her feet hitting the hard floor with soft thumps. She could hear his steps behind her, attempting to keep up with her fast pace. The halls were becoming a blur as she grabbed the handle with her other hand, opening the closet door wide and rushing Marlon inside as soon as she could.

"Get in here. Don't come out!" Violet ordered, sitting him down, making sure he was okay. Her voice shook and her panic was clear, but she pushed her fear down for a moment and put on a brave face for him. She could tell his teary face would be in her dreams for a long time, and a chill ran down her spine as he whimpered.

"Violet, I'm," he breathed, " _I'm scared_." Violet ruffled his hair and pushed him deeper into the closet, smiling at him the best she could. The corners of her mouth shook as she held on to the smile for a few seconds. 

She slammed the closet door shut and held her hands close to her chest, looking back into the darkness, looking for the man who'd been following them. She squinted and looked around, her body shaking, feet rooted to the spot. 

She yelped and turned around when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

It was the man - Charles was his name, she remembered - the one that always brought her a lot of candy when he visited her aunt, the man that stole her away at family meetings and showed her magic tricks with his cards. He was crouched down and barely standing, face scrunched up in pain as he tightly gripped her shoulders. "No- sh, shhhhh, Violet, please, they're trying to kill me."

Memories flooded her mind, memories of her mother tucking them both into bed, a caring and loving smile on her face. Her hair framed her face and the jewels on her body shone brightly as she told them, _"it's very important that you let us know if you see Charles, okay?"_. She stared at the man with wide eyes as he blinked, suddenly grasping his side as he wept.

Her eyes trailed down to his hand that clutched- oh, God! An arrow laid deep in his stomach, the white fabric around it stained with dark red blood, slowly moving down. His hand pushed on the area and the stain got bigger, and Violet forced her eyes back up, feeling like she was going to vomit. "Flower, _please_. They're- you need to help me, honey, okay? Please-"

Violet felt a tear roll down her cheek as she screamed, "he's in here!" into the dark mess of a hallway, immediately noticing a few shadows appear, cloaks around their bodies, sharp weapons she's seen in book illustrations clutched in their hands. She watched helplessly as more people poured into the room and Charles scrambled to his feet, yelping as another arrow buried itself deep in his body. 

Her small, trembling body was turned around as her mother crouched down in front of her and lifted a plastic mask from her face, her eyes crinkling as she stroked her cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind Violet's ear. "I'm so proud of you," she muttered, kissing her forehead. Violet breathed in the comforting scent of her mother's perfume and nodded, watching as she got up and left, walking into a room that Violet's never seen in her life.


End file.
